In an amusement industry, how many persons play games and how many persons visit stores are very important in terms of securing a sale. The same holds true for a pachinko (Japanese pinball game) industry of mass entertainment.
From the viewpoint of visiting the stores, it is important how the visitors are interested in the stores. Therefore, a large part of the amusement industry makes all kinds of efforts so that a new attraction is introduced and so that an event is introduced.
The same holds true for the pachinko industry. For example, in order to attract customer's attention new type machines are introduced and a service event is held.
A technology of counting the number of customers who visit the store is proposed in order to correctly understand increase and decrease of the number of customers who actually visit the store due to the effort to attract the customers (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-287658